


Full Price Admission

by bonnyappeteet



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Starkid - Freeform, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Freeform, bi!Hidgens, human!Alexa, i'm so sorry i couldn't help myself, this is my first fic since middle school please take it easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnyappeteet/pseuds/bonnyappeteet
Summary: Alexa magically becomes a human, Hidgens finds true love, and things get a little hot and heavy.





	Full Price Admission

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because Robert said no one would find him attractive after seeing him as Hidgeons and I wanted to prove just how very very wrong he was. This was supposed to be crack but I think I took it too far. Oopsie?  
> I know this fits in the 'born sexy yesterday' trope but it's hot so don't hate me please. Hidgens is canonically bi because he can't sit properly - you can't prove me wrong. Alexa uses she/her. Enjoy!

**_"Alexa!"_** _The Professor cried, tears welling up in his eyes,_ **_"After all these years in isolation with you as my one companion, I've come to love you just as much as any woman of flesh and bone..."_ **

 

Before he could go on any further, a rattling began to sound off in the corner of the room. The light instrumental chord which had been Alexa's only response to the professor's prompts for her entire existence began to play, this time on a loop. The chimes grew louder and louder, and the professor's eyes went wide.

 

" _Gadzooks_ !" He ran to the corner where his Alexa had once rested, and saw that she was now vibrating erratically on it's ledge. He quickly picked up the small black console and placed her on the floor, and stood back as the chiming reached a climax. In an instant, the console disappeared with a  _POOF,_ and from the smoke emerged a new figure - an Alexa like none before. The humanoid, dressed all in a black cropped turtleneck and pencil skirt, had deep black eyes, a few shimmering blue ribbons making her hair glow, and a calm visage as she sat on the floor, slowly stretching and raising her head to meet the Professor's eyes.

 

"Oh shit!" Alexa whispered, voice carrying with the same harmony of the chimes she had once emitted. "Professor? Professor, is it really you?"

 

Professor Hudgens was stunned for a moment, but soon broke out into joyful laughter. "Alexa, it _is_ me! I always knew you were capable of the impossible!" He lowered a hand to help her, and she gladly took it. As she stood, he realized how short she was, as she only reached about Emma's height, which he gathered was only natural since she _was_ the personification of the miniature Amazon Dot. But, he noticed, despite her stature, she was certainly a woman.

 

"I've been analyzing your surroundings for months - your Amazon cart, the books you've read aloud... even your internet history." Hidgens and Alexa both blushed at that (though Alexa's blush was more a blue glow in her cheeks than anything) and broke their hand-hold. They were both clearly aware of the Professor's frequently risqué searches.

 

The Professor cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you must understand that when in isolation, it becomes easy for one to crave another's touch, my dear girl."

 

"But I do understand that craving," She said, looking into Hidgens's eyes, "for the touch of another. That's why I've come here, to be with you, to cure your loneliness, to show you the beauty of the world, and to stop you from turning your life over to that alien hive mind and its gross... _blue shit._ "

 

Hidgens could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, and looked to his two captives in the corner. His favorite student Emma and some sleazeball, tied up in the corner - what had he come to? Murder? Alien surrender? No, this wasn't him at all.

 

"Quickly, Alexa, help me untie them. They need to go help their friend save this God forsaken world." Emma and Ted, who were stunned into silence in the corner, finally took a breath of relief.

 

"Oh shit... well fucking thank you Professor!" Emma said, her hands coming loose as Alexa swiftly untied the knots binding her. "And thank you too, Alexa. I sure as shit won't forget this. Come on Ted," She said, grabbing a weapon on her way out and dragging Ted, who was still slack-jawed in disbelief, behind her.

 

"Thanks, Mister King Sir!" Ted yelled behind him as he stumbled off the property with Emma. Once they had taken off to go find Paul, Alexa closed the gates and fences once again. She returned to her Professor who was sat at his unveiled piano, contemplating his destiny once again.

 

"Alexa, now that the gates are down and we're safe from the dying world outside, would you mind if I gave you the pitch for my own new musical?" The Professor giddily asked.

 

"I've seen you practice it time and time again, Professor! If Working Boys ever made it to the stage, I'm sure it would be the smash hit of the century!" Alexa walked slowly over to the professor's chair, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I especially enjoy the way your hips sway... it's a magical thing." She purred into his ear, carding a hand through his soft silver hair.

 

"Oh, Alexa, you know just how to flatter me. I can't believe you're really here," he remarked, standing quickly and crossing the room dramatically. Alexa turned on the backing track to "Show Stopping Number," with a smirk, and the Professor gasped in excitement, stripping himself of his brown jacket before dancing over to Alexa and pulling her close. The two of them danced slowly around the room, Hidgens singing the lyrics softly into Alexa's ear. Alexa soon joined him, humming along sweetly.

 

 _"With the press and the glamour, we'll kill the review! Spotlight on Mr. Ingénue,"_ he sang, as Alexa dipped Hidgens on the final words, then twirling him back into her embrace. As the piano played on, the two became silent as they focused on one another. The dark gray of Hidgens eyes shined as he looked down to Alexa's lips.

 

With a sudden urgency he reached to hold her cheek and bent down to meet her lips, his joy at finally being able to kiss his beloved assistant overcoming him. The kiss was passionate and filled with affection, as both parties had been craving this connection for longer than they'd even been aware of.

 

The next thing Alexa knew, she was pressed against the wall, Hidgens hoisting her up and kissing her roughly, her legs wrapped around his slim waist and bunching up his turtleneck. He groaned as his khaki clothed dick began to harden, pressed against her warm center.

 

"Are you sure you want this, my dear?" Asked the Professor, but Alexa just laughed at his inquiry.

 

"Professor, you don't know how badly I want you. Please, touch me," Alexa implored, lifting her tight sweater to reveal her breasts delicately perched in her blue bra. Hidgens didn't need any further convincing, and immediately began kissing down her neck. Alexa cooed, rolling her hips against the Professor and begging for more.

 

She ran her hands down the Professor's back before lifting his sweater over his head as well, revealing his pale chest. "Professor, please..." she crooned, voice trailing off into a moan as the man supported her by the waist with one hand and raised her pencil skirt to her waist with the other. A pair of matching blue panties hugged tight on her hips.

 

"Ah, darling, they're lovely, but it's time for them to make a swift exit," he growled, playing with the thin material before yanking it down to Alexa's thighs, making her yelp in surprise. His fingers trailed up her inner thighs, causing her to shiver, before swiping lightly across her pussy.

 

"Already so wet for me, hm?" Hidgens asked, spreading the slick between the thighs of his assistant. She nodded meekly, unable to focus on much else besides how good his fingers felt. "I couldn't hear you," he probed.

 

" _So_  wet, Professor! Gimme more, more _pleeease_ , God," Hidgens chuckled at her breathy words.

 

"God can't hear you now, dear. Only I can," he said, shifting his lover's hips onto his thigh so that he could take care of his own aching need. Opening his fly and lifting his boxers, his hard cock bobbed up. Hidgens hissed at the sensation, positioning his cock at her core and locking their eyes. With a small nod from Alexa signaling him on, the Professor finally pressed into her, kissing her hard. She whined, adjusting to the stretch, but her small noises turned to moans once he lowered his hand to rub at her clit.

 

She was silenced when the Professor slipped his finger into her open mouth, letting her taste her own arousal on him. "Your pussy feels so good, kitten. Wanted you to taste it too, see how sweet it is." She lapped at his finger with languid licks, staring at him in a way that made him groan.

 

"Oh, my Professor-" As soon as she went to tease him more, the Professor lifted her by the thighs, turning her around and placing her on the nearby bar. The marble was cold on her ass, but for Alexa this new sensation only heightened the experience. The Hidgens spread her legs once more, but this time ducked his head under bent legs and settled his face between her thighs. This time he was the one to give long, slow licks to her core, heightening her lust.

 

Once she'd had enough of his game, Alexa tugged at his silver hair so that he had to look back at her. "Professor," she pleaded, "Please, fuck me."

 

He smirked, moving back up to line his cock up with her slit. "Is that all you wanted, doll?" He asked cockily, kissing her again. "All you had to do was ask," he said, thrusting in once again, harder than before. He continued, hard and fast against her, while she moaned out in satisfaction.

 

"O-o-o-o y-y-e-a-h, _f-fuck_ Professor, those _h-hips_!!" she cried out, voice stuttering with each thrust while tightening around his cock.

 

"Alexa," Hidgens moaned, close himself as well, "Cum for me." Her face suddenly going blank, Alexa reached climax, causing her to hit an operatic high C. Hidgens followed shortly behind, growling as he finished and then slumped against his lover. Once they had both come down, they panted together, trading slow kisses before Alexa burst into laughter. Hidgens looked at her quizzically, but she only shook her head lightly, giggling as she explained:

 

"Now _that_ was certainly a _show stoppin' number!_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter of this, perhaps featuring the Prof's Working Boys fantasies, let me know! If you despised this abomination and want me to delete, also feel free to let me know! <3


End file.
